


The Nighttime Lagoon

by VenomousVore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dark Tony Stark, Emotional Manipulation, Insomnia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Online Reviews, Poor Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, abusive household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Peter knew sleep once, before his uncle died and his aunt had been clean. But after that, well...it almost seemed impossible. At least until he found the Nighttime Lagoon, a sleep clinic owned by billionaire Tony Stark that promises for a restorative sleep that will leave him feeling warm.





	The Nighttime Lagoon

The teen didn’t know how long it’d been since he’d slept. Everynight he tried, the sun seemed to wait for him, that didn’t mean the moon or stars let him sleep. He’d tried sleeping pills, warm milk, breathing exercises, and hundreds of different types of teas. Nothing helped.

Sleeping at home didn’t help either, May and her boyfriend, drunk or pumped full of drugs were either screaming and beating one another or having sex so loud he almost thought someone had accidently hooked their porn up to a pair of speakers.

He’d sleep over at Ned’s, but his friend no longer wanted anything to do with him. Ned had finally found himself with the popular kids, and he just didn’t fit their mold. And MJ...well MJ couldn’t take the world she despised so much anymore. He was alone.

Sitting on his creaking bunk, the teen perused the internet until he found a sleep clinic three hours away. The reviews all positive.

_ “This place really works, the beds are soft and you wake up feeling an amazing ache and warmth. I try to come here every night!” -Sleepykittyc0@ster- _

_ “Your body feels so rested here, the sleep pods make waking up hell!” -Anonymous- _

_ “A very professional experience. Well stocked shower, and effective medications (This is coming from someone who seems to be immune to all types of sleep medication), soft bedding that encapsulates you. When you wake you can truly feel a radiated warmth within you, and a release of tension. You can find me here everytime I come visit for work!” -Workaholicpocketwatch- _

Peter trusted the reviews, seeing almost all were five stars except one four and half due to them not liking the scent of the lavender. Which had nothing to do with the work itself, and considering it’s a sleep clinic you had to expect something lavender to be there. 

Clicking on the more information button, the teen checked the prices only to find out the first time you try the establishment out, its free. Otherwise depending on your ‘sleep package’ a system of packages you can pick to include in your sleep experience, varied from 300$ dollars a night to 950$

The boy’s bloodshot eyes widened at that, a little upset that if this really worked it'd take him months to be able to go there again. Three hundred dollars wasn’t something he could just dish out when he couldn’t sleep.

The cab fair alone was enough to deter him, but the child was about ready to cry at his lack of sleep. It didn’t matter if May’s boyfriend Ron beat the shit out of him the next day for using money that could have bought them drugs or paid the rent.

Grabbing his backpack the boy slipped from his room, shivering as he heard the sexual screams of his aunt. Quickly hurrying out of the apartment and down the steps, pulling up his hood to hide from the drunks and violent people that were starting to lurk about this time of night.

Checking his phone, comparing the prices, the boy figured an uber would be cheaper and didn’t hesitate to call one up. His driver, Raymond, took fifteen minutes to get there, and didn’t say so much as a hello.

The ride was awkward and silent, the teen tapping his thumbs together in the backseat to pass the time. He almost fell bad for making the man drive the three hours simply because it’d be a three hour drive back. But considering the objects in the car, such as toothpaste, and toilet paper. The boy wouldn’t be surprised if the guy was living out of his car.

He didn’t blame the guy though, he’d rather be confined to a life on wheels than a drug den. Looking out the window and watching the cities thin out, the boy leaned against the window and caught his reflection.  Noticing how thin his body was, how his already sharp features were almost sharper, his under eyes were dark with bags, so dark against his pale features. Malnourishment and sleep deprivation destroying him.

The teen slipped his headphones on, realizing Raymond had nothing to say, the boy’s thin fingers clicked the shuffle button and nearly rolled his eyes at the irony of Coldplay’s ‘Fix you’ began to play.  The bigger irony is the lights the car followed wasn’t leading him home, just to a sleep clinic that may or may not be his saving grace. That’d eventually leave him to drown. 

When he arrived at the building, the boy had been a little surprised to see the ‘Stark’ logo under the ‘Nighttime Lagoon,’ logo. Checking the time, and considering it was now midnight the teen didn’t know if it was too late to let himself in.

“Give me five stars!” Raymond called out the window before driving away, when Peter moved to do so he rolled his eyes when he read Raymond’s review of him. Two stars.

_ “Not very talkative,” _

Frowning and pocketing the device, the boy couldn’t bring himself to make his way over to the doors. No it had to be too late, he’d just have to wait until tomorrow night. Maybe then that’d make sleep even easier.

The teen jumped when a honk of a car sounded, a sleek orange sports car parked alongside him before  _ the  _ Tony Stark stepped out. The billionaire looked up at him, a soft smile rising on his features.

“Are you coming in?” Peter curled in a little at the question, shaking his head.

“No, um-it’s a little too late. I’ll-I’ll come back tomorrow,” the boy stuttered, looking away from the man. Feeling small compared to the billionaire in front of him. 

“Nights still young, and I could use the company,” Tony hummed, stepping forward and wrapping a arm around the boy’s shoulders and leading him inside. The woman behind the counter, Ava, smiled.

“Hello Mr. Stark, hello,” she addressed them both, grabbing a clipboard before sliding it over to the boy. The billionaire smiled in turn, taking the clipboard and placed it in the boy’s hand. 

“You have to fill this out, the drugs I made for this place, we need to make sure you’re not allergic to it,” The boy nodded, taking the pen the man handed him. Tony sat them down in the waiting area, watching as the boy filled the chart out.

The billionaire made sure to keep his arm tight around the kids shoulders, smiling suavely at the boy. Eyes roaming at the information, taking it all in and committing it to memory. He didn’t often come to visit this establishment, only on nights when he was tense. But Ava and Justin ran this place the same way he did.

Tony wondered how no one ever truly questioned the ache between their legs, maybe the medication he’d made was just that good. Looking to the boy beside him, the urge to corner and ravage the small body nearly overwhelmed him.

When the boy checked the box for his first visit, excitement bubbled up in him. If they boy had been here before it would have been likely Hammer who would have fucked the limp body senselessly.  Judging by the boy’s blushing and shy nature, he was also willing to bet that the kid was a virgin. At least not for long, if he had his way. Which he would.

“How’d you find out about this place sweetheart?” The man asked conversationally, taking the paper once the boy was done and adding a few marks that his staff would understand.

“I...couldn’t sleep, and I checked online,” the inventor huffed a laugh, of course the kid was here because he couldn’t sleep. The kid looked practically dead, but not any less beautiful.

“Will I be seeing you here again?” Tony asked, waving the paper in the air to urge Ava to come and get it.

“Oh no, I can’t...I can’t afford it,” Tony moved the paper away before Ava’s hand could fully grasp it.

“Oh don’t worry about that, you can come here anytime you’d like Mr. Parker, my treat,” adding more to the page, Ava took the paper with a smile and headed back to her desk. Entering the information, and deleting the payment’s completely. The girl made sure to inform Hammer, noting the marks on the paper before instructing the boy wasn’t to be touched at all.

“Really?” The boy’s eyes widened, looking up at him in disbelief. 

“Oh, you...you really don’t-Mr. Stark-you don’t have to-”

“Call me Tony, and no I don’t have to. I want to,” the boy looked down at that, stunning with a flush of blush painting his pale skin. Eyelashes fluttering, before he looked back up at him with a soft adoring smile.

“Thank you,” 

The inventor chuckled, “The pleasures all mine,” he murmured, taking the boy’s hand and leading him towards the back. 

“I’ll take you through the procedure, first we shower,” the boy looked a little out of it at that. But Tony pushed him further, pretending as if nothing was odd. He had hoped he could encourage the boy to shower with him, but he’d just have to wait until the boy was asleep.

Opening the door, Tony led him in, “There’s a robe there, and body wash and such. Pajamas are folded in that cabinet. I’ll shower next door, and meet you there when you’re ready. Then I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping,” the boy nodded, hand brushing over the soft towels.  The inventor stepped out, going to the next room to shower himself. 

\---

Peter stripped his clothes, turning on the taps and pulling himself under the spray. Looking down at his battered body, the bruises painting nearly every inch of his skin. May’s boyfriend and the kids at school didn’t have any mercy for him, not even when he was too weak to even pull himself up from their assault.

Shaking the tears out, the boy ran his fingers over the body wash. Lavender scented, infused with so many different things that he knew he’d seen on the internet apparently helped people sleep.

Even the face wash was for nighttime use, with kelp and all. The teen washed his hair with vanilla, basking in the warmth for so very long. At home there was no warm water, and if there was, it wasn’t for him. Apparently Ron had reserved that luxury for himself and steamy shower sex. But Peter could have this, all for himself.

Tony waited at least an hour and a half before the boy stepped out, looking so very small, so tired. But overall relaxed, slumped shoulders, droopy and low eyelids, he practically swayed on his feet.

He did look adorable in the pajamas though, the dark royal blue silk dripping over his skin wonderfully. The man knew he had to have this boy, needed to keep him for himself. Drown himself in that sweet body, pamper and make sure he never went a day without an ache between his legs. 

The boy looked a little surprised to see him, until he looked worried, “Oh I didn’t mean to take so long, I’m so sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sliding his arm around the boy’s shoulder, he led the child down the hall and to a second grand suite, “This is you, on the nightstand there’s water and a pill, trust me you’ll be out like a light,”

The teen nodded, smiling softly, “Thank you, for everything,” 

“Of course,” the boy started into the room, door closing slowly.

“And Peter!” Tony called, causing the boy to look up at him through the crack of the door, “Why don’t we get breakfast in the morning?”

The teen agreed, nodding dumbly. Tony gave a suave smile, letting the door shut before he gently ran his fingertips over the wood as he would the boy’s body before the small one would be pleading for more.

Stepping into the the bigger suite, Tony activated the camera on his tablet. Watching as the child picked up the pill with shaking hands looking hesitant before all at once he threw his head back and swallowed. Gulping down the water and slipping under the covers but not before running his hands over the material and pressing on the mattress.

Once settled the boy grabbed the bedside remote noticing it also controlled the lightswitch, turning out the lights the boy giggled when he noticed a sleeping mask on the table as well. Slipping it on and covering his eyes, the boy suddenly fell back the drugs overcoming him.

The child was asleep, and by his health readings incredibly so. Setting the tablet down, the man exited his room and entered the young man’s. With a wave of his hands the lights began to slowly brighten until the room glowed almost as if lit by candlelight.

Stalking over to his prey, the soft gentle breaths escaping the body made his chest tighten in anticipation. Pulling back the covers he ran his hands over the clothed body, popping each button along the fabric open to reveal a mottled chest.

The sight brought a spike of anger into the older man's heart, he’d just have to be more careful. But the bruises also gave him some hope, he could trick the boy into becoming his own. Leaning over and dragging his nose along the boy’s own with a soft press he pecked the boy’s thin pink lips.

Cupping his cheek and cradling the boy’s sharpy jaw line, he peppered the skin with delicate kisses. Unspoken promises in each one. 

_ You will be mine, you’ll love me. You’ll sit by my side where no one will touch you. I’ll be everything you didn’t know you needed. I’m what you’ve been longing for, even when you didn’t realize it was happening. You’ll never be alone. You’ll be mine. _

The child didn’t stir, of course he wouldn’t. The inventors hands drifted over the purple, gold, green, and blue bruising. The action only making his chest feel even tighter, something in him wondering how on earth weren’t the boy’s ribs broken?

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispers into the boy’s ear, loving how the scratch of his goatee over the boy’s jaw line cause the boy’s baby hairs to rise. Dragging the silk pants off the boy, Tony sighed heavily at the boy’s boxers. 

Unfitting and torn in spots, the material unbearably thin to the point it was see through. Slipping those off, a little fearful he’d wreck them more. They were quickly deposited with the pants onto the dresser. Before with a quick movement he removed the sleeping mask as well.

Pulling the rest of the shirt off would be a problem, the bruises were fresh and he didn’t want to hurt the kid. He’d never want that. These thoughts of concern nearly made him forget the little things soft small cock that lay bare to his eyes.

Brushing his knuckles over the sensitive flesh, he smiled at the bubblegum pink tip. Mouth watering to swallow the boy whole, which wouldn’t be too hard of a task. The kid was small, likely a tad smaller for his age group but it didn’t dare turn him away.  Licking his lips, the billionaire lowered his mouth to the appendage. Tongue poking out to play with the slit presented to him, the skin warm not only from the shower but from the area's natural heat.

Encasing him whole in his mouth, tongue brushing over the flesh over and over as his eyes peaked up at the breathy moans escaping the child. Otherwise unmoving, the little appendage quickly getting bigger and harder in his mouth as he sucked.

Slobbering over the child’s cock, the inventor worked until he felt the child leaking steadily. Watching entertained beyond belief as the boy’s brow furrowed lightly letting him know to swallow as the boy reached his climax.

His taste only urging the inventor on, his own cock unbelievably tight in his pants as he pulled himself off with a pop and string of spit. Hand flexing the inventor couldn’t resist the urge to wrap his calloused hand around the appendage.

It sat snuggly, twitching against his fingers as he gave a spall pinch to the tip and nustling his thumb between the slits lips. The body gave the slightest jolt, breaths jumping up and down his chest as sweat beaded around his temples.

“Someday you’ll let me stuff a nice sound in there, and trap your little cock in a cage while I wind rope around your balls,” The man told the unconscious form. Hand drifting to the mentioned appendages, giving them a tug and a squeeze and marveling at how the skin was smooth; no hair in sight.

Taking the second to push the boy’s legs up and plant them like arches, Tony lifted the boy’s cock. His finger trailing down the plump flesh of the boy’s ass. His index finger traced hungrily over the pink puckered hole that met his eyes.

“Oh Peter,” he moaned, quickly grabbing the lube from his pocket and lathering his fingers. Using both his middle and index finger, he traced the holes edges and gripped one of the boy’s thighs.

Using two fingers likely wasn’t the easiest start to a virgins body, but Tony’s need was more important, and he wasn’t hurting him. Pushing his manicured fingers in, his grip on the boy’s thigh tightened lightly. Keeping the body still as it arched lightly, brow scrunched and nose wrinkled.

The billionaire hissed as the body squeezed, holding his fingers hostage. Smothering him in a moist cavern that seemingly refused to budge from its constricting nature. It’d feel wonderful around his cock.

Wriggling his fingers, the pads of them brushed along the smooth walls inside, searching endlessly for the lightly rough patch. A gleeful smile forcing its way into his face when he found it and a moan vibrated deep within the boy’s throat.

His prostate was incredibly receptive to touch. Especially as he forcefully pushed his fingers against the spot, hand picking up speed as he lightly began to thrust into the spot as the little ones cock started to harden once again.

Moans followed, and the boy’s nose was no longer wrinkled but his mouth had gone slack and open. A line of drool lightly falling down his chin.

“You’ll cum on my hand then my cock Pete,” Tony stayed, not that the boy heard. Pushing another finger in and forcefully rubbing but this time taking intervals to funnel his fingers to get more lube in his hole and stretch it out.

The muscle still tried to clamp down on him, especially as he treated the boy’s prostate like a child would treat an elevator button.  Whines and shutters erupted, sweat dripping, perspiration painting the smallers chest and forehead, making small strands of his hair stick to his face endearingly.

His pinkie wiggled before Tony pushed that in to, fucking the boy roughly on his hand in his excitement. A sloshing slapping noise coming from the movements as the pink nearly red cock that stood proud among the boy’s abs spurted and the hole clamped down as tightly as it could.

Tony didn’t know how he’d managed to not get off in his own pants, but the need to give exceeded the need to receive. Circling his fingers, the inventor desperately milked the rough patch so that limp cock would continue to flow freely. 

The sleeping boy didn’t seem to enjoy this though, if the high pitches and tremors consuming him meant anything. But Tony really wasn’t a man that settled for less, so Peter would have to settle for all he had to give. And more.

Taking the boy’s cock in his mouth a second time, Tony made sure to suck it clean. Sipping at the slit as if it were a straw until no more cum made its way inside his mouth.

Once that was clean, his messied abs were next to be licked up. The muscles beneath tensing as his free hands thumb rubbed at the dribbling hole before slipping in and plugging it up so no lube escaped.

“You’re going to need all that for my cock sweetheart,” he purred absently. Taking a hand away from the boy’s thigh, Tony quickly rid himself of his pants and briefs. Thick heavy cock bobbing in midair, looking twice the size as the hole somehow still clenching his thumb.

Leading the appendage to the thumb, he carefully slipped his hand away before pushing the tip of his cock partially in the hole. Chuckling at the wanton sound escaping the child as he shifted on his knees closer. The boy’s legs brought carefully up and around his waist as he pressed home.

Strong arms sliding beneath the boy to lift him against his chest before he sat back on his knees. The boy impaled on his cock, head limply resting on his shoulder and splaying breaths across his neck.

The tight heat had the inventor groaning into the boy’s ear, hands grabbing onto the small hips that’s were miraculously not bruised. He didn’t want to leave any marks, but he also didn’t want to hurt the kid.  Careful but efficiently he bounced the boy, never going any higher than and inch or two up before planting him back home.

“You belong to me,” he told the boy, over and over, accentuating it with each thrust as the body’s sweat slick skin stuck to his own.

“I’ll treat you just right baby, make you so hungry for cock that any minute you're empty you’ll be crying for me to take you,” The limp body continued to whine and pant, moaning brokenly as cum dribbled from his now hard cock.

“I’ll take you away from whoever hurts you baby, and all the hurt I’ll give you will be good. You’ll like when I bite you, and spank you. You’ll like when I stretch you out in the best ways,”  The promises hopefully went into the boy’s subconscious.

“You know that warmth people on the internet rave about?” Tony asked, shifting and leaning the body over the edge of the bed. 

“You’ll feel it soon, nice and deep,”

Finding the spot that made the boy’s body jump, he pumped aggressively at the spot. Joyously laughing as the boy’s cock spurted through its orgasm. A sunken moan spurred from deep within the boy’s chest.  The coiling heat burning up the man’s abdomen grew stronger as the hole trapped him as it pushed through its orgasm.

“Nice and warm Pete, nice and warm,” he groaned adding a few more thrust before his hips were glued to the boy’s body with his cock buried deeply in the body before filling it up with his seed. The body twitched at the feeling, but it accompanied a pleased moan so the older man chest puffed up in pride.

Jerking his limp cock inside the boy’s hole to make sure to get as much cum in him as possible, the inventor pulled out. Using his fingers to stretch his walls and inspect his work. Glad his seed was deep inside so it wouldn’t be leaking out anytime soon or until the boy probably used the restroom.

Carefully dressing the child and tucking him back in, the inventor made sure to wipe away the sweat and grime. Bathing him in a way, Tony went back to his own room to sleep until breakfast.

He couldn’t wait to share it with his boy.


End file.
